


destiny art and comics

by vulpesvortex



Series: allegiances have formed your destiny [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comics, Fanart, Gen, destiny au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpesvortex/pseuds/vulpesvortex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of art posts and short comics set in the Destiny AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character sketches for the Destiny crew.


	2. #2: Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin says thanks to Ryan for help in a fight.


	3. the lost memory comic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifteen years before the events of [dear fellow traveller](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3406625), Ryan and Gavin met once before, though neither remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corresponds to [the lost memory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5090273) in the Destiny AU 'verse.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes a long time for Ryan to stop being worried after Gavin hurts his eye. Gavin doesn’t really mind.


	5. night march

Exo Geoff and Ryan keeping watch while Gavin sleeps.

  
A long way to go. 

  
Aaand the kiss that spawned it all. 

(I realized I never uploaded the last two anywhere but Tumblr so...a little late but here they are on AO3.)


End file.
